


We are Fools

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is short but is really sweet and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I write this listening to No Way by 5Harmony and Fool's Gold by 1D and it came up this short story hope you like it

 

> "I told you that I wasn't perfect Carm" Laura said once you reach for her
> 
> "I don't care you are perfect for me" You said to her taking her hand "I feel like that when I'm with you, I feel that I don't deserve you" you said to her lifting her head wiping away the single tear with your thumb
> 
> "But everyone keep saying that we should not be together, and you are perfect for me" she said pointing to the room where all the big people
> 
> "I love you, you dork, but I don't care what they say I'm tired of always listen to my mother and trying to be her perfect girl" you take her hand "people are gonna keep saying that maybe we shouldn't date but I loved you since the day I met you" you said looking at her beautiful honey brown eyes.
> 
> "And I love you" she said giving you a kiss "my grumpy girlfriend"
> 
> You both just looking at each other's eyes when you hear your mother calling you
> 
> "You wanna get out of here?" You said to Laura holding her hands she nods and both of you are walking through the door
> 
> "Can we order pizza?" Laura ask once you both are outside
> 
> "Whatever you want" you put your arm around her and kiss her head
> 
> She smile and both of you walk away from the party leaving everything behind and go to your apartment and order some pizza while you both are cuddling in your couche.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for a short shot or long shot tell me in the comments


End file.
